


Может быть

by M_Vish



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Bottom Jared, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jensen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: Проснувшись утром с жутким похмельем, помимо отвратительных ощущений, Джаред обнаружил еще один неприятный сюрприз





	Может быть

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Longway

Задумчиво перемешивая на сковороде яйца с беконом и внезапно обнаруженными в холодильнике остатками курицы, Джаред залипал на мигающий огонек кофеварки. Похмелье долбилось в виски, оседая сухим металлическим привкусом на языке, живо напоминая, что ему уже не двадцать и даже не тридцать, чтобы, наплевав на расписание и прием витаминов, расслабляться алкоголем.

Тренер, когда узнает, а он узнает как только Джаред откроет рот, с него шкуру сдерет, собственной работы не пожалев. 

— Офигенный секс вчера, а сегодня еще и завтрак! Да ты чудо, красавчик!

Сзади навалилось крепкое, тяжелое тело, пахнувшее потом и мужским одеколоном, начав слюнявить шею под линей роста волос. Судя по тому, как та разом заныла и защипали, видимо, места укусов, эта часть тела Джареда была у гостя любимой. Он и сейчас, что-то мурлыча, целовал и прикусывал на шее кожу, забираясь пальцами в штаны.

Резко выключив газ и отложив лопатку, Джаред не нашел ничего лучше, как спросить:

— Ты кто?

Тело, приклеившееся к спине, окаменело, а хватка на талии заметно ослабла.

— Что, прости? — голос был низким и хриплым. Но самое неожиданное — он был ему знаком.

Джаред зажмурился, сосчитал до десяти и развернулся, встречаясь взглядом с ярко-зелеными глазами.

— Блядь! Только не это!

Перед ним с наигранной обидой на лице стоял его самый страшный кошмар, восемнадцатилетний хулиган Дженсен Эклз, едва ли не еженедельный посетитель участка, в котором работал Джаред, и, что примечательно, попадал он туда всегда в его смену! Сколько же нужно было выпить, чтобы… Нет, этого просто не может быть! Его головная боль, заноза в его заду (и сейчас вполне ощутимая тем самым задом), стоял перед ним, пытаясь изображать оскорбленную невинность.

Если бы не бесенята в глазах, Джаред бы мог ему поверить, уж очень натуральной была боль, проскочившая в выражении лица.

— Сука, я выебал малолетку.

Вся невинность разом слетела с Дженсена, он, растянув губы в сальной усмешке, нарочито медленно оглядел Джареда сверху вниз.

— Скорее я тебя, — он ткнулся языком в щеку и резко сбился, посмотрев в глаза. — Вы много материтесь сегодня, офицер.

Вздохнув, Джаред потер глаза ладонями. Вот что ему сейчас делать с мальчишкой? Тот и раньше не давал прохода, а сейчас проще самому сдать жетон и табельное — Дженсену грех будет не козырнуть таким событием. 

— Одевайся и вали.

Дженсен отступил на шаг, и только сейчас Джаред заметил, что тот стоял перед ним лишь в одном полотенце, державшемся на честном слове на его бедрах. Он был отлично сложен: крепкое, тренированное тело блестело капельками воды, катившимися по груди на живот и ниже.

Короткие волосы, выгоревшие кончиками на солнце, сейчас от влаги выглядели темнее, и Дженсен казался старше. 

— Вчера ты тоже охренеть как ругался, но мне нравилось… — Дженсен закусил полную губу и приподнял бровь. — А тебе? Тебе понравилось, Джаред?

Резко захотелось курить; не глядя, достав из ящика пачку, Джаред выбил одну, не обращая внимание на молчаливый вызов в глазах Дженсена. Тот так и стоял напротив, бегая взглядом от сигареты по обстановке вокруг до паха Джареда, совершенно не скрывая своей заинтересованности, только нагловатая улыбка пошла трещинами.

Сквозь муть серого утра и тонкую пелену дыма Джаред рассматривал то, что ему так щедро предлагали. В его вкусе, на разовую еблю без имен и номеров подошел бы идеально, какая дурная его вчера дернула затащить в койку именно эту смазливую рожу. Чертов бар! Чертов виски!

— У нас, возможно, был хороший трах вчера, — выделяя голосом «возможно», ответил Джаред. — А теперь наступило утро, и взрослые мальчики после такого расходятся по своим домам до следующей пятницы или… в твоем случае — до «никогда больше».

— Возможно? Ты не помнишь? Ебать!

Видимо, частичная потеря памяти о вчерашнем приключении впечатлила Эклза куда больше, чем последующий посыл.

Дженсен присвистнул и, дернув полотенце, развел руки в стороны. Настал черед Джареда охреневать — его бедра и зад были покрыты синяками, следами от пальцев и засосами.

— Боже… — Джаред громко сглотнул и чуть не выронил сигарету.

— Знаешь что, взрослый мальчик, вот с этим я очень даже могу обратиться в участок, и хоть нет никаких внутренних повреждений, это вполне сойдет за попытку изнасилования.

Дженсен так стоял посреди его кухни, голый, с гордо вскинутой головой, что Джаред даже не нашел в себе силы на злость от такой нелепой попытки манипуляции.

— Хуйня все, сам знаешь, мое слово против твоего, — он затушил сигарету в раковине. — Что ты хочешь от меня, парень?

Развернувшись, Дженсен подступил обратно к нему почти вплотную, кладя руки на бедра Джареда.

— А ты у нас мужик, да? — Дженсен задышал чаще, ладони вкруговую заскользили по ногам, слишком близко к паху. — Настоящий, умудренный опытом?

— С фетишем на папочек не ко мне.

Дженсен скривился.

— Весь настрой собьешь. А что я хочу, я говорил тебе вчера, — он лизнул его нижнюю губу. — Но могу повторить.

Дженсен, продолжая одной рукой скользить по внутренней стороне бедра Джареда, второй принялся наглаживать свой член.

— Блядь! — Джаред закрыл глаза и выдохнул.

— Ошибаешься, Джаред… даже больше, чем думаешь… Никто и никогда не имел меня.

Пошло облизнув нижнюю губу, Дженсен стек на колени и потянул вниз резинку свободных домашних штанов. Под которые утром Джаред, естественно, ничего не надел, а сейчас и думать об этом не мог, прокручивая в голове слова Дженсена так и эдак. Как ни посмотри, получалось дерьмово.

— Сбежал от меня среди ночи на этот убогий диван, — шептал тем временем Дженсен, потираясь щекой о его член, бестолково и беспорядочно целуя куда придется. — Струсил, а, Джаред?

Зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, Джаред оттянул его голову от себя, заставляя по-нормальному посмотреть в глаза. Дженсена натурально вело, губы блестели от слюны и смазки, а щеки цвели неровными алыми пятнами.

— Что ты там нес про то, что тебя никто не трахал?

Всосав в рот нижнюю губу, он растекся в глумливой улыбочке, почти по слогам произнося:

— Вы у меня первый, офицер. Будете.

Джаред вздернул его на ноги и еще сильнее оттянул голову назад.

— Ты малолетняя шлюха, за идиота меня держишь?! — Джаред ни на секунду не верил ни единому слову. Дженсен днями и ночами слонялся по улицам, не единожды ночевал в участке и дважды был пойман на мелких кражах на заправке в их районе.

Джаред был уверен, что с такой внешностью он промышлял не только воровством. Такого приработка вряд ли хватило бы на те шмотки, что он носил, — не бренд, но и не поношенное тряпье. Джаред читал его досье, он отлично знал, Эклзу было где жить, но отчего-то парень постоянно шатался неприкаянным по злачным местечкам, то и дело влипая так, чтобы оказаться в наручниках.

Дженсен дернулся и, одной рукой схватив Джареда за яйца так, что тот взвыл и разжал пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах, второй вцепившись ему в горло.

— Я никогда не вру, офицер. — Его глаза сверкали нереально зеленым оттенком, полные злости и похоти. — Но что тебе стоит проверить все мной сказанное, офицер Падалеки?

Расхохотавшись, Джаред отпустил Дженсена и, обойдя его по дуге, завалился на жалобно скрипнувший диван, давно отслуживший свой век. Похмельной мути как не бывало, в крови горел азарт и любопытство, а тело правильно ныло после вчерашней ночи. Еще бы поменьше идиотского максимализма у Дженсена с попытками что-то доказать, и было бы идеально.

Раздраженно посопев на кухне, Дженсен потащился за ним, встав напротив с решительностью, почти злобой на лице и текущим членом в противовес. На корне языка фантомным воспоминанием вспыхнул его вкус, рот мгновенно наполнился слюной так, что пришлось шумно сглатывать, облизывая крупную влажную головку лишь взглядом.

— Давай проясним, Дженсен, — член перед глазами качнулся. — Мне наплевать, что у тебя там было или не было. Но вот пытаться мной манипулировать при помощи своей сомнительной чести не надо.

— Зато твоей давно уже как не бывало. Ты вчера подо мной стонал, как ни одна баба не стонала!

Кажется, Дженсен разозлился, Джаред, честное слово, обратил бы на это больше внимания, если бы его вкусный тяжелый член перестал мелькать перед самым носом.

— Ты пялишься на мой член еще более жадно, чем вчера, — своим наблюдением Дженсен явно был доволен.

Джаред неимоверным усилием воли отвел взгляд и посмотрел Дженсену в глаза.

— Ты знаешь себе цену, парень. Но меня это не интересует. Сам подумай, ты меня трахнул, и, если бы не определенные ощущения в заднице, я бы ни хрена не вспомнил. Разве это вообще стоит обсуждать или того хуже — повторить?

Сжав кулаки, Дженсен подступил ближе, нависая всем собой, действительно зло пыхтя. Он шало шарил по телу Джареда взглядом, цепляясь то за родинки на лице, то залипая на проколотые соски и татуировку на бедре, и постоянно облизывался, не так, как в начале, — не призывно и наигранно, а будто еле сдерживался.

Сложив руки на груди, Джаред поиграл мышцами, отчего Дженсен чуть ли не закапал слюной, ожидая ответ на свой вопрос. Хотя, по-хорошему, его бы стоило выгнать, как только он понял, с кем провел ночь. А наутро тупо забыл, что вчера притащил кого-то.

— Вы такая шлюха, офицер, — он зажмурился и каким-то слишком нежным движением перетек к Джареду на колени, внезапно оказываясь слишком близко. — Или только мне так повезло?

Дженсен едва ли не касался его рта своим, избегая взгляда, притираясь текущим членом к животу.

— Дрочить об меня свой хрен ты можешь, а глаза поднять стыдно?

Джаред стиснул зубы, дернул Дженсена за бедра и рывком повалил на спину, впиваясь зубами в шею.

— Сука! — Он сжал пальцами его член и грубо двинул кулаком вверх-вниз. — Ты. Мелкий. Похотливый. Сучонок.

Дженсен блаженно закатил глаза, Джаред буквально ощущал, как тот торжествует всем своим нутром. К черту все. Хотелось неимоверно. Хотелось до ломоты в суставах и даже боли в яйцах. Этот парень таки свел его с ума.

— Выдеру, за все твои заебы на работе, выдеру, — пообещал он, вцепляясь зубами в шею, зализывая следом темнеющий след.

Его хотелось облизывать всего от алых, в цвет крови, губ до члена, размазывавшего между их телами смазку. Взять крупную головку на язык, чтобы Дженсен извивался и ныл, как тот умеет.

О, Джаред уже знал, как тот умеет. У него от одного его голоса с просительными нотками вставало и дергало что-то в животе.

— О бля!

Нащупав смазку где-то в складках дивана, Джаред оторвался от Дженсена, поднимаясь на руки, всучил ему тюбик.

— Будешь халявить, руки пообломаю за ненадобностью. Старайся, не на отработке.

Угроза так себе, даже на Дженсене не должна была сработать, но мозг сбоил и плавился от всего разом: гладкого тела под руками, волнительно занывшей воспоминанием-обещанием задницы. Хотелось трахаться просто до безумия.

Джаред перевернулся на живот и подтянулся, облокотившись о спинку дивана, прогибаясь сильнее.

— Ты шутишь? Я пыхтел над тобой ночью почти три часа в два захода! После чего ты свалил сюда. Твоя очередь работать, Падалеки!

Джаред хмыкнул и, повернув голову, одарил Дженсена ехидной усмешкой.

— Не потянешь второй раз, ребенок?

В расселину между ягодицами полилась холодная смазка. Одобрительно застонав, Джаред спрятал улыбку в скрещенных предплечьях, с него еще и обидеться станется. Поймав пальцами текущие капли, Дженсен размазал их по дырке, шумно и горячо дыша, раздвигая её края. Джаред и сам чувствовал, как там все пульсировало в жажде, еще наверняка красное, натертое, влажное.

От последней мысли он пораженно застонал, оборачиваясь к Дженсену, завороженно игравшему с его дыркой. Он засовывал внутрь два больших пальца, толкаясь попеременно, не пытаясь даже растянуть.

— Скажи, что вчера ты переборщил со смазкой, а не кончил в меня.

От резко выдернутых пальцев Джаред недовольно зашипел, но Дженсен, не слушая, раздвинул ягодицы, сжав плоть в ладонях, и шлепнул член между, попадая разом по дырке и по чувствительному месту под яйцами и по личной его эрогенной зоне косточке крестца.

— Охренеть, сколько у тебя там, — не сдержался Джаред.

Дженсен неожиданно засмеялся.

— Тебе хватит. Вчера ты не жаловался, — он шлепнул его по ягодице и продолжил свои издевательские манипуляции с его задницей.

— И с чего ты взял, офицер Падалеки, что я трахал тебя без резинки? Я был не настолько пьян.

Простонав и подавшись на пальцы, Джаред не удержался:

— Похуй на твои осторожности, все равно сосал у меня без резинки, — он повертел задницей, устраиваясь удобнее. — Раз уж мы никуда не торопимся, может, расскажешь, как ты пробрался в мой дом?

В дырку грубо воткнули носик от флакона со смазкой, выливая, судя по ощущениям, едва ли не половину. Сжавшись, чтобы все содержимое не потекло на старый, но любимый диван, Джаред дернул Дженсена к себе за предплечье.

— Кончай страдать фигней. Трахай нормально или вали.

— Не дергайся! — Дженсен оттолкнул его руку. — Ты, придурок, сам меня притащил к себе, затащил на себя и свалил дрыхнуть на этот самый диван.

Дженсен внезапно застыл.

— Стоп. Если ты ничего не помнишь, откуда ты знаешь, что я брал в рот без гондона?

Джаред застонал. Разве сейчас то самое время, чтобы восстанавливать пробелы в памяти?

— Я помню, что было за углом бара, а вот как ты тут оказался — впрочем, как и я сам попал домой — нет! Доволен? — зло выплюнул он. — И какого хрена я вообще должен оправдываться перед тобой, Эклз?

— Ты помнишь мою фамилию. Лестно, офицер.

— Твоя фамилия у меня на подкорке выбита уже!

Смачно сплюнув на дырку, Дженсен ущипнул его за ягодицу и, не став тянуть дольше, въехал внутрь тремя мощными толчками, от которых Джареда нехило прогнуло. Ощущение почти болезненной заполненности и какого-то необъяснимого восторга, ей богу, будто первый раз в задницу дает, Джаред помнил слишком хорошо, сейчас его захлестывало им вновь, пока его тело сотрясала дрожь.

— Т-такого мудака сложно не запомнить, — он сорвался на длинный стон, когда Дженсен с оттягом двинулся назад-вперед. — У тебя руки дрожат.

Поднявшись почти вертикально, Джаред притерся сам, приклеился к груди Дженсена, опираясь на одну руку, другой прижав к животу собственный член.

— Не рухнешь, птенчик? Блядь, положи мне руку на яйца. Сожми!

Уткнувшись носом в затылок Джареда, Дженсен промычал что-то нечленораздельное и сбился с только пойманного ритма.

— Яйца? Бля, ты такой извращенец.

Джаред и сам бы вряд ли понял, что промычал в ответ.

— Просто делай!

Дженсен усмехнулся и впился пальцами в его яйца.

Оттянув вниз, он перекатил их в ладони, одновременно прикусывая кожу между лопатками, резко вбиваясь внутрь.

— Сейчас мы оба навернемся с дивана, — Дженсен нервно заржал, поддавая бедрами вперед.

— Ммм! Блядь! — Джаред чувствовал только, как оргазм накатывал на него, струясь сначала ознобом, а потом электрическим током по позвоночнику, стекая в пах.

— Не… могу больше! — Дженсен сделал еще несколько резких грубых толчков и, почувствовав, как Джаред сжался вокруг него, кончил с громким стоном, повалившись на его спину, тут же метя зубами шею.

Преодолевая посторгазменную дрожь, Джаред выпростал из-под себя руку, пихнув Дженсена в бок. Тот, лениво что-то простонав, сполз с него и, судя по звуку, рухнул на пол. Обтерев живот футболкой, Джаред потянулся, хрустя суставами.

— Кайф, — поделился он с Дженсеном. — Жаль, что ты такой скорострел.

В голову прилетела сброшенная на пол диванная подушка, а следом за ней пачка сигарет.

Джаред пошарил взглядом вокруг.

— Зажигалка? — он вопросительно смотрел Дженсену в глаза. Парень выглядел прекрасно. Раскрасневшийся, развалившийся на полу, с этой сладкой истомой на лице.

— Я не курю, Джаред.

— Знаю.

Дженсен приподнял одну бровь, вторую, но, хмыкнув, все же поднялся, являя собой соблазнительное зрелище. Еще худое юношеское тело, без следа шрамов или татуировок, что во множестве имелись у Джареда, но уже крепкое и сильное.

— На свою зажигалку, запихал же.

Джаред прикурил и блаженно затянулся.

— Забилась, пока ты пытался доказать мне, какой ты мужик, — Джаред открыто его провоцировал, ему нравилась реакция Дженсена на подколы.

— О, ну само собой, это не тогда ли, когда ты выстанывал альтом маты и орал под этим самым мужиком?

Джаред резко вскочил с дивана, зажав сигарету в зубах, он, наклонившись, подхватил Дженсен под мышки и вздернул на ноги.

— Ты слишком много на себя берешь, мелкий засранец.

Джаред ожидал хоть малейшего намека на страх, но в глазах Дженсена застыл лед.

 

— Ты прав, Джаред. — Он выкрутился из его рук и, закусив губу, улыбнулся. — Трахать тебя не такое божественное удовольствие, чтобы столько париться и выслушивать твой бред до, во время и после.

Кивнув, Джаред развернул Дженсена спиной к себе, осматривая выдающиеся тылы. Дженсен дернулся в попытке вырваться, но быстро поняв всю бесполезность метаний, расслабился.

Смахнув с его задницы мелкий мусор, Джаред огрел правую ягодицу ладонью, а затем левую для симметрии, помял плечи и ткнул пальцем в спину, заставляя распрямиться.

— Ты чего там делаешь?! — с недоумением вскрикнул Дженсен.

Повернув Дженсена обратно к себе лицом, Джаред поцокал языком, заметив желтый синяк под ребрами.

— Ноги кривоваты, трахаешь как дилетант. Вот и думай, кто кому одолжение сделал.

Дженсен заливисто расхохотался.

— Ты прав, офицер. Мы друг друга стоим. Ты — законченный эгоист, махровый циник, любящий только себя, но до того ленивый, что даже комфортом себя окружить не в состоянии, — Дженсен огляделся и задержал взгляд на двух не вынесенных мусорных пакетах, скользнул по не самому чистому столу со стоящей на нем пепельницей, переполненной бычками, и снова рассмеялся. — И я — трусливый заучка, практически бездомный мелкий воришка, очень буйно помешанный.

— Что? — Джаред развернул его к себе. — Ты… у тебя какое-то расстройство или вроде того? — он прищурился, пытаясь понять, о чем толкует этот парень.

— О да! Расстройство, офицер Падалеки! Я очень сильно зацикливаюсь на вещах. Идеях. И целях. А тебе крупно не повезло.

Крепко затянувшись, Джаред, прищурившись, следил за выражением лица Дженсена. У того проскакивали какие-то мелкие, будто случайные мимические подергивания, как если бы он хотел одновременно рассмеяться, заорать и улыбнуться, но прерывал себя в самом начале.

— Разберемся, всегда ты мне казался слишком правильным, как для хулигана, — набрав в рот побольше дыма, Джаред склонился к Дженсену, впиваясь поцелуем в его рот.

Дженсен оттолкнул его и, закашлявшись, согнулся пополам.

— П-придурок…

Джаред похлопал его по спине и затушил сигарету в стоявшей на столе грязной пепельнице. Приступ прошел, и Дженсен, тяжело дыша, принялся стирать со щек выступившие слезы.

— Идиот, — синоним к придурку прозвучал куда более угрожающе, чем проблеянное сквозь приступы кашля минутой назад оскорбление. 

Схватив Дженсена за шею Джаред наклонился, упираясь лбом в лоб, рассматривая тонкие красные капилляры в его глазах, что отлично подчеркивали их зелень.

— А ты теперь не такой правильный. Подходящий мне.

— Время покажет. А пока, — Дженсен отстранился и, прихватив валявшуюся на полу футболку, подошел к дверям спальни. — Если я не найду свое белье, надену что-то из твоего. Мне пора идти. Увидимся вечером, Джаред.

Наблюдая за тем, как собирается Дженсен, находя все вещи по одной и подчас в очень неожиданных местах, Джаред чувствовал странное умиротворение от мысли о неизбежности их встречи вновь.

По какую бы сторону решетки Дженсен не оказался вечером.

Дженсен, уже полностью одетый, но все еще слегка ошалелый, стоял у входной двери и почему-то не решался выйти.

— Что-то забыл?

Он странно посмотрел на Джареда. Цепко, будто на что-то решаясь.

— В участке, мы больше не увидимся, офицер. Я зайду после шести. Сюда.

Джаред, похоже, начал привыкать к его напору и какой-то очень спокойной, неагрессивной наглости.

— Я тебя не приглашал, — он внимательно следил за реакцией Дженсена. Тот только улыбнулся.

— Я не хочу жить в свинарнике, офицер. Встретишь меня в половине седьмого. Поможешь инвентарь занести.

 

Джаред поперхнулся слюной.

— Чего?!

— Убрать тут надо. Все, до вечера.

Джаред остолбенел и все еще пытался переварить только что сказанное.

— Иди на хрен, Эклз! Ты явно не дружишь с головой!

Дженсен медленно подошел к нему и поцеловал. Не так, как это было совсем недавно, никакой страсти, никакого напора. Нежно. Джареда сто лет так никто не целовал. Если вообще когда-то целовали именно так.

— Что ты?..

Дженсен улыбнулся, и опять по-новому. Без ехидства и скрытых намеков. Просто и открыто.

— До вечера.

Джаред обалдело смотрел на выходящего в уже открытую дверь Дженсена и совершенно неожиданно для себя осознал — он хочет, чтобы тот пришел. Нет, не то. Он не хочет, чтобы Дженсен уходил.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Эклз развернулся на пороге:

— Я вернусь.

Провожая его взглядом, Джаред улыбался. Может быть, так опрометчиво окрещенный кошмаром, этот парень привнесет в жизнь офицера Падалеки что-то хорошее. Очень даже может быть.


End file.
